Brain excitability is defined as the level of arousal of an animal, a continuum that ranges from coma to convulsions, and is regulated by various neurotransmitters. In general, neurotransmitters are responsible for regulating the conductance of ions across neuronal membranes. At rest, the neuronal membrane possesses a potential (or membrane voltage) of approximately −70 mV, the cell interior being negative with respect to the cell exterior. The potential (voltage) is the result of ion (K+, Na+, Cl−, organic anions) balance across the neuronal semipermeable membrane. Neurotransmitters are stored in presynaptic vesicles and are released under the influence of neuronal action potentials. When released into the synaptic cleft, an excitatory chemical transmitter such as acetylcholine will cause membrane depolarization, e.g., a change of potential from −70 mV to −50 mV. This effect is mediated by postsynaptic nicotinic receptors which are stimulated by acetylcholine to increase membrane permeability to Na+ ions. The reduced membrane potential stimulates neuronal excitability in the form of a postsynaptic action potential.
In the case of the GABA receptor complex (GRC), the effect on brain excitability is mediated by GABA, a neurotransmitter. GABA has a profound influence on overall brain excitability because up to 40% of the neurons in the brain utilize GABA as a neurotransmitter. GABA regulates the excitability of individual neurons by regulating the conductance of chloride ions across the neuronal membrane. GABA interacts with its recognition site on the GRC to facilitate the flow of chloride ions down an electrochemical gradient of the GRC into the cell. An intracellular increase in the levels of this anion causes hyperpolarization of the transmembrane potential, rendering the neuron less susceptible to excitatory inputs, i.e., reduced neuron excitability. In other words, the higher the chloride ion concentration in the neuron, the lower the brain excitability and level of arousal.
It is well-documented that the GRC is responsible for the mediation of anxiety, seizure activity, and sedation. Thus, GABA and drugs that act like GABA or facilitate the effects of GABA (e.g., the therapeutically useful barbiturates and benzodiazepines (BZs), such as Valium®) produce their therapeutically useful effects by interacting with specific regulatory sites on the GRC. Accumulated evidence has now indicated that in addition to the benzodiazepine and barbiturate binding site, the GRC contains a distinct site for neuroactive steroids. See, e.g., Lan, N. C. et al., Neurochem. Res. (1991) 16:347-356.
Neuroactive steroids can occur endogenously. The most potent endogenous neuroactive steroids are 3α-hydroxy-5-reduced pregnan-20-one and 3α-21-dihydroxy-5-reduced pregnan-20-one, metabolites of hormonal steroids progesterone and deoxycorticosterone, respectively. The ability of these steroid metabolites to alter brain excitability was recognized in 1986 (Majewska, M. D. et al., Science 232:1004-1007 (1986); Harrison, N. L. et al., J Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 241:346-353 (1987)).
The ovarian hormone progesterone and its metabolites have been demonstrated to have profound effects on brain excitability (Backstrom, T. et al., Acta Obstet. Gynecol. Scand. Suppl. 130:19-24 (1985); Pfaff, D. W and McEwen, B. S., Science 219:808-814 (1983); Gyermek et al., J Med Chem. 11: 117 (1968); Lambert, J. et al., Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 8:224-227 (1987)). The levels of progesterone and its metabolites vary with the phases of the menstrual cycle. It has been well documented that the levels of progesterone and its metabolites decrease prior to the onset of menses. The monthly recurrence of certain physical symptoms prior to the onset of menses has also been well documented. These symptoms, which have become associated with premenstrual syndrome (PMS), include stress, anxiety, and migraine headaches (Dalton. K., Premenstrual Syndrome and Progesterone Therapy, 2nd edition, Chicago Yearbook, Chicago (1984)). Subjects with PMS have a monthly recurrence of symptoms that are present in premenses and absent in postmenses.
In a similar fashion, a reduction in progesterone has also been temporally correlated with an increase in seizure frequency in female epileptics, i.e., catamenial epilepsy (Laidlaw, J., Lancet, 1235-1237 (1956)). A more direct correlation has been observed with a reduction in progesterone metabolites (Rosciszewska et al., J. Neurol. Neurosurg. Psych. 49:47-51 (1986)). In addition, for subjects with primary generalized petit mal epilepsy, the temporal incidence of seizures has been correlated with the incidence of the symptoms of premenstrual syndrome (Backstrom, T. et al., J. Psychosom. Obstet. Gynaecol. 2:8-20 (1983)). The steroid deoxycorticosterone has been found to be effective in treating subjects with epileptic spells correlated with their menstrual cycles (Aird, R. B. and Gordan, G., J. Amer. Med. Soc. 145:715-719 (1951)).
A syndrome also related to low progesterone levels is postnatal depression (PND). Immediately after birth, progesterone levels decrease dramatically leading to the onset of PND. The symptoms of PND range from mild depression to psychosis requiring hospitalization. PND is also associated with severe anxiety and irritability. PND-associated depression is not amenable to treatment by classic antidepressants, and women experiencing PND show an increased incidence of PMS (Dalton, K., Premenstrual Syndrome and Progesterone Therapy, 2nd edition, Chicago Yearbook, Chicago (1984)).
Collectively, these observations imply a crucial role for progesterone and deoxycorticosterone and more specifically their metabolites in the homeostatic regulation of brain excitability, which is manifested as an increase in seizure activity or symptoms associated with catamenial epilepsy, PMS, and PND. The correlation between reduced levels of progesterone and the symptoms associated with PMS, PND, and catamenial epilepsy (Backstrom, T. et al, J Psychosom. Obstet. Gynaecol. 2:8-20 (1983)); Dalton, K., Premenstrual Syndrome and Progesterone Therapy, 2nd edition, Chicago Yearbook, Chicago (1984)) has prompted the use of progesterone in their treatment (Mattson et al., “Medroxyprogesterone therapy of catamenial epilepsy,” in Advances in Epileptology: XVth Epilepsy International Symposium, Raven Press, New York (1984), pp. 279-282, and Dalton, K., Premenstrual Syndrome and Progesterone Therapy, 2nd edition, Chicago Yearbook, Chicago (1984)). However, progesterone is not consistently effective in the treatment of the aforementioned syndromes. For example, no dose-response relationship exists for progesterone in the treatment of PMS (Maddocks et al., Obstet. Gynecol. 154:573-581 (1986); Dennerstein et al., Brit. Med J 290:16-17 (1986)).
New and improved neuroactive steroids are needed that act as modulating agents for brain excitability, as well as agents for the prevention and treatment of CNS-related diseases. The compounds, compositions, and methods described herein are directed toward this end.